Slade and the Wonderball
by Cheese of Wakiness
Summary: The Joy Spreader comes and unexpected things happened.Little bit of RobStar and RaeBB.Please R&R. This is my first fan fiction.Please no flames. Centered on Starfire and BB. No romance in between them.I suk at summaries.
1. The Joy Spreader arrives

It was a normal day. Raven was being moody. Robin was being serious. Starfire was being crazy. Cyborg was being in video-game mode. And Beast Boy was in joking mode.

"Alright, why did Silkie cross the road?" BB looked at Starfire, who was busily feeding some purple gooey stuff to Silkie.

"To spit at the green idiot trying to feed it radioactive food." Raven said calmly. Starfire giggled. Cyborg laughed. Robin chuckled a bit. BB looked mad. (Sorry, I'm not a good comedian)

"Come on, Raven. Can't you end some jokes without making the thing attacking the person telling the joke?"

"Apparently, no." Raven said as she read a book.

"Alright, Titans! Lunch is ready. I made something special for every Titan!" Robin said, hinting a slight cheerfulness. "I made turkey for myself, a herbal tea smoothie for Raven, a dozen hamburger for Cyborg, a tofu chicken for BB, and…." he blushed a little, "a heart shaped cake for Starfire."

The three titans groaned, but Starfire squealed in delight. She flew and hugged Robin. They both embraced tightly, and then Starfire let go and flew straight to the cake. It was made of a mint frosting chocolate cake. She cut a small piece and nibbled. "Mmmmmm….delicious!"

"Glad you like it, Star." Robin said shyly.

Raven sipped her smoothie. "This isn't bad, either. Some ice to cool me down. Thanks, Robin."

"This is great!" said the stuffed Cyborg, already eating 5 burgers at once and getting ready to shove two more.

"I'm not sure, but I think this chicken taste better than the real one!" BB said, saving the bones to chew on as a dog.

"Glad to hear you guys enjoying this." Robin said as he started to dig in his lunch.

As the titans enjoyed their lunch, didn't realize that someone has snuck in the Titans Tower. Then, suddenly, there was a loud THUMP! that made the titans notice that an uninvited quest came in.

Raven finished her smoothie. "What was that?" She asked, and flew to see what happened. The rest of the titans followed her, Cyborg stuffing the last of his burgers.

They came across a boy, about 12-years-old. He looked at them happily and said quickly "Hi! My name is the Joy Spreader, and I spread joy! I am very optimistic, and I happened to travel here, so I thought I'd stopped by and see what's up and spread some joy! Then, due to my clumsiness, I tripped and attracted your attentions."

The Titans looked at him blankly, then started asking questions.

"What's your real name?"

"How do you spread joy?"

"Care to play my new GameStation2004?

"Can you get out?"

"Are you a vegetarian?" (I suppose you all know which question is what.)

"My real name is Joy Spreader. You can call me Mr.Spreader or Joy! I spread joy by emitting an odor that makes people feel 50 happier. Sure! I'd love to play GameStation2004, tough I have 2005. NO! I don't think I should leave this early. And nope, I am no vegetarian."

The Titans took their responses. Cyborg and Joy immediately started playing GameStation2005 (and their game is Halo 1000). Starfire and Robin looked at each other, then continued their lunch, occasionally sharing it with each other. BB watched them play Halo1000, while Raven continued to read her book.

Suddenly, the Joy Spreader farted. The Titans groaned. "eeewwww…." BB said, but then they found that this odor wasn't smelly. In fact, it made them feel happy. BB joked around and Raven laughed at it! Starfire and Robin were talking actually about going on a date! Cyborg was so giddy that he did the Robot.

Joy smiled. "Yay! I spread joy!" but then a voice cut through their happiness, except for the Joy Spreader.

"Well, I am certainly happy to find the Titans off-guard." said a cold voice. and out of nowhere jumps out Slade.


	2. Slade's battle with the Titans

"Is there a party and I'm not invited?" Slade said. He jumped and kicked at the Titans.

"Titans, go!" The Titans jumped out of Slade foot. Robin leaped and punched. Slade countered and send Robin all the way to the wall.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said. The sofa, which was surrounded by a dark aura, flew up and headed Slade's way. Slade dodged and threw a stick at Raven. She caught it with her powers and send it straight back. Surprisingly, Slade ran after the stick so when Raven sent it back, he caught it and immediately slammed down on Raven.

"You will pay for what you are doing to my friends!" Starfire yelled angrily. She flung 10 starbolts at Slade powerfully. Then shot a laser. 3 starbolts and the laser landed on Slade, but it didn't knock him down. Slade threw something at Starfire, which she shot with her starbolts.

"Perfect." Slade sneered as the heat-activated bomb exploded and Starfire was thrown against the wall. Then, he stepped back just in time as a sonic cannon was shot his way. Another one came, and he bought out a laser gun and shot a bright yellow beam at the blue sound beam. Beast Boy turned into an flying dinosaur and grabbed Cyborg away from the explosion.

Slade caught sight of Joy Spreader cheering for the Titans. "Let's go Titans!" He said, jumping up and down. "A guest…" he said.

"Well, thankfully," said Robin, brushing dust off his shoulder. "He's the invited guest, and not you."

"Well, a hostage.." Slade jumped at Joy, which was happy and freaked out at Slade, in result of frappy. He reached for something in his pocket and threw it at Slade. It hit Slade and Slade fell with the item in his hand. Robin looked at the items. "It's, a chocolate ball?"

_To be continue…………………_

_Sorry it has to end here, but I want to end in suspense. Sorry it's so short. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.Please review!_


	3. Explanations

_Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate your supports!_

_Well, here goes!_

Chapter 3

"What was that?" Robin exclaimed, looking at the chocolate ball. He reached for it, but Joy slapped his hand and pushed it back.

"Don't touch it."

"Why?"

"Just…some things were tampered with it." Joy frowned a little bit. The titans gasped.

"You…" Beast Boy managed the spurt out, "You know how to frown!" The titans gasped again.

"Fine," Joy Spreader signed, "this chocolate ball," he grabbed the ball, "is the legendary Wonderball. It was passed down from generations to generations of the Joy Spreader family. It contained happiness never seen before. Whoever touches it, with the exception of our family, goes crazy."

The titans looked at him blankly, then Robin gestured him to continue.

"When someone else touches it, they absorbed the happiness in that, which is actually 30 percent of the owner, me." Joy frowned. "That is why I can frown and worry now."

Raven was the first one to break from the trance. "Wait, why can't you just touch and absorb it again?" Joy signed and shook his head..

"It's not that simple. If someone touches it besides me, they have absorbed for good until…"he paused.

"Yes?" Robin insisted.

"Until the sadness master gives him the antidote."

"Another one of these sad/happy thing!" Cyborg yelled, obviously confused. "Are you both enemies?"

"Not really, it's just we never really have known each other or communicated."

"So," Beast Boy said, "all we have to do is journey to where this freak lives and get the antidote? Simple!"

"Well, it's not that simple." Joy said with a sign, "See, the Sadness Master lives in the Misery Mountains. Whoever puts one foot I the area of its powers will have their happiness drained down 50percent."

Starfire looked shocked. "50percent? That's a lot!" Joy nodded.

"Yes, some people couldn't stand the pressure and even commited suicide! We can only take Slade, of course. We will also take me, Starfire, and Beast Boy. Robin is too serious, Raven is too moody, and Cyborg is right on the line, we can't risk it."

Robin, Raven, and Cyborg looked at him darkly. He just shrugged and backed away. Starfire squeaked, "My dear friends! This is the perfect plan. Joy, Beast Boy, and I shall journey to the mountain of misery! When should we leave?"

Joy smiled, "The best time is first thing tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Robin exclaimed. "But…but….they haven't had enough time to prepare!"

Joy looked puzzled. "We don't need to prepare. Its only about 3 days. Just bring some money and we are ready to go. I have a bunch of stuff in my backpack!"

"but…but…"

"Just let them go." Robin looked shocked. Raven had said that. As she walked away, you could see a glitter of tears shining in the Titans Tower.

_Sorry, I suck at writing long paragraph. It should be longer on chapter 5 to 6._


	4. Departure

_Thanks for the reviews. They are highly appreciated! This chapter is fluff!_

Chapter 4

Robin sat on his bed. He was feeling very lonely. _Was this what Starfire felt when I left for the True Master? Like a storm was raining right on top of you? _

"Robin?" Starfire's voice woke Robin up. "Starfire? Shouldn't you be packing up?"

She shook her head. "Like the spreader of joy said, we only need to bring some green paper that is the currency of your planet. May I borrow some?"

Robin nodded and walked over to his piggy bank (gasp!) and got out 50 bucks. "Here, this should be enough."

Starfire took the money and thanked him. Then, unexpectedly, she gave Robin a kiss on his cheeks and flew away. Robin blushed and felt as if he was in heaven.

In Raven's room…

Raven just sat there, looking at the wall. She felt depressesd. First, Malchior lied to her, and now Beast Boy is leaving. Her eyes formed little tears that were about to drop when a knock came through her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Beast Boy's voice, she thought.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanna say good bye to use before we leave. Can I come in?"

Raven looked at the door as if she could see Beast Boy physically. She glared at him. "What makes you think I will let you go into my room?"

Outside, Beast Boy was nervously scratching his head. "Uh….because I'm cute and I'm about to leave?" He sure wasn't modest.

Raven giggled slightly. "Go ahead, come in." She heard a "WHOO HOO!", then Beast Boy came in. "Hi."

"Alright, hi, bye, see you later."

Beast Boy looked sad. "That's all?" Raven nodded. Beast Boy looked at her for a second, then, he hugged her. Raven looked shocked. Beast Boy just held her tightly in his arms. Then Raven hugged him back, not noticing Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin outside an opened door just staring at them, mouth opened. Robin cleared his throat and the two turned around. Raven's eyes flared.

"How many times do I have to tell you that YOU HAVE TO KNOCK!" Raven shrieked. "I would enjoy a little privacy!"

"With Beast Boy?" Cyborg mumbled. Raven glared at him. "We didn't expect such a dramatic scene in here!" Starfire and Robin chuckled. Raven and Beast Boy blushed. Then, Joy ran in the picture. "Hey, we gotta go! Slade is trashing you tower." Robin's eyes went wide and went straight for the living room. Everyone followed.

Slade was running everywhere, giggling. 'This reminds me of the time Beast Boy inserted a computer virus into Cyborg." Starfire commented. Slade looked at her.

"Do you like cheese? I love cheese!" He said, and ran around giggling. The Titans could not bear the horror and started cracking up, even Raven, whose cloak looks a little pink. Slade looked at them again and scratched his head. Then he threw a sofa and them. Raven snapped out of her laughter.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!"

The sofa stopped midway and dropped. Slade glared at them. "You stole my lollipop." He said in a whining voice. He began to cry. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared.

"I never thought I'd see the day."

Joy looked at Slade, but not with the giddy look the Titans had. His was serious. "We don't have much time. It's getting wor…AARRRGHHH!" The twelve years old boy knelt down on the floor. Starfire flew over to where he is.

"What has happened my friend? Are you feeling well?" Starfire said with a worried look.

Joy groaned as pain spread through his body. "Every…pass…ing hour he…will…drain 5 percent…of my….power…ow..."

"Then we have to move fast!" Robin said. "Starfire, Beast Boy, be careful." They nodded and Starfire held Joy's balance. He groaned. Raven put a hand on him. A blue aura surrounded her hand. The pain in Joy's face begins to fade.

"That should do it. Take care."

Joy nodded. They all went outside. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Slade, who was screaming a very unpleasant high-pitched scream. Starfire took hold of Joy's arm and flew away along with them. Robin, Raven, and Cyborg waved good bye to them.

_Well, that's chapter 4. Review please!_


End file.
